


Fun date idea ? Committing treason !

by Emerald_Alex



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I don't know I got inspired, I just love Maiko so much, Inspired by an Instagram post, Mai left with Zuko, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Zuko decided to be a decent person and break up with Mai in person, not over text. Except he absolutely cannot lie, especially to her. Things go wrong (or do they ?)
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fun date idea ? Committing treason !

\- I’m breaking up with you. 

Zuko was facing the door, his back turned to her, not even bothering to look her in the eyes while he was ripping her heart in pieces.

Mai felt like her entire world was shattering, like the room was spinning and falling in a black pit. Still she swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall and disciplined her shaky voice to answer as calmly as possible. 

\- Do you at least have a reason ?  
\- I, erm, I don’t like you anymore ?   
\- Are you asking me and are you telling me ?   
\- I, I mean…

In his effort to seem credible he finally turned to face her. She had never seen him that worked up. His gold eyes were like a storm of emotions, a whirlwind of pain, fear, anger, determination and doubt. 

She may not be good at interacting with others but years of silently observing people had taught her how to perfectly read them. Furthermore Zuko wore his thoughts and feelings on his face for everyone to see. She had rarely felt as sure as she felt right now. One thing was sure, he didn’t want to break up with him and by Agni, she wouldn’t let him. 

\- As much as your inability to lie is reassuring me on the importance of our relationship for you, it doesn’t explain your actions. What is happening ? 

He looked ready to explode, as if he was holding in a secret so big it might kill him if he didn’t let it out this very second.

\- So ?! Her voice started to rise in volume as she felt herself lose control of her emotions. Talk to me !   
\- I’M GOING TO COMMIT TREASON OKAY ?! 

Silence fell after his outburst. Both of them stood, unable to move, staring at one another. Her mind was blank, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. So here she was, just standing there, without moving a hand gripped on one of her knives. The reason for Zuko’s current immobility, on the other hand,was fear. His face was frozen in a mask of horror. They stayed like this, staring at each other, for a few moments.

Then, all of a sudden, like a dam breaking, he started talking faster than a speeding Ostrich-horse. 

\- The war is wrong ! I've seen all of it, the people in the Earth Kingdom that are suffering and who hate us and who are right and we are wrong ! We’re not sharing our greatness, we're just oppressing innocent people who want to live their lives in peace ! It’s all wrong and I can’t sit idly by, I have to do something so I’m going to join the Avatar and teach him firebending ! And when he stops my fa-Ozai, I’ll become Fire Lord and Uncle will, I don’t really know. But the most important is that we’ll stop the war ! But I couldn’t risk you ! Everybody is going to think I’m a traitor and hate me and I couldn’t let them destroy your reputation and you ! So I was going to just leave you a letter because I knew I couldn’t lie, especially not to you, but then I thought it wasn’t fair to you but it would have been easier and I… 

Mai had stayed silent during his ramblings, taking in everything he was saying when a single and powerful thought flashed through her mind louder and clearer than anything she ever felt before. She was madly in love with Zuko. By Agni she absolutely adored him. It was like being struck by one of Azula’s lightning bolts, she could feel electricity running in her body. The shock made her sprung into action and as Zuko kept going on and on about his plan, she kissed him. 

He finally stopped talking and despite her closed eyes, she knew he had that look of incomprehension on his face that made him open his eyes as big as humanly possible. 

She drew back but kept her hand on his cheeks, glad to see that she had been right. 

\- I’m coming with you.   
\- Wait… what ?! I… I don’t….   
\- You’re going to join the Avatar and I’m coming with you.   
\- B-but.. Why ?   
\- I’m way too bored here, at least this will be entertaining. 

She may have finally realized the strength of her feelings but she wasn’t about to tell him right away. But by the look on his face, a mix of adoration and smugness (that made her feel warm inside), he still understood. 

\- Plus, you’re right… The war has to stop.   
-I love you so, so much.   
\- Don’t mention it, she said while badly fighting off a blush. Come on, let’s go commit treason.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Alex.
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


End file.
